


Teaching Him

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Body Worship, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Cock Worship, Doggy Style, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Twinks, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Having caught his brother Avi being silly with his friends, Asher can't help getting a little playful. A playful spank goes further than the two ever thought, ending up with the brothers in Asher's bed.
Relationships: Asher Angel/Avi Angel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Teaching Him

As he spied into his little brother’s room, eighteen-year-old Asher Angel released a light snort and shook his head. Inside his brother was entertaining his group of friends, who had come over to hang out and game for a while. He had to keep himself from chuckling out loud, since he didn’t want to reveal himself to Avi and his friends. The group of four little demons were giggling at his brother, and Asher could see why. He just wouldn’t spoil their fun, despite the sight of it being the funniest thing he had seen in a long time.

Avi was sitting on the edge of his bed, pretending that he was jerking off. His hand going up and down the length of the imaginary cock, as his friends giggled or told him that he was disgusting and to cut it out.

Funny thing was, the length Avi pretended to have was majorly exaggerated. Even Asher wasn’t as big as his hand was moving along. He wished that it was, at times. Some of the girls that he had been with would have loved it, not that he had ever gone without. A voice, body and charm like his, had gotten him many girls and boys into his greenroom for some fun. Including many of his old co-stars from Andi Mack and Shazam.

He bit his thumb, giggling into it as the younger boy did so. Watching the entire jerk off joke happening, before sneaking off and heading to his bedroom to finally break out laughing. Already whipping out his phone to message his best friends Michael and Harris about it.

Avi went through his day blissfully unaware of Asher seeing a thing, or making jokes with his friends about it. Though he was curious why Asher kept chuckling around him all day, biting his thumb or licking his lips. Making a comment or two about being too big. Even asking if the younger boy thought a particular banana was a little too small.

The furthest Asher went with his teasing was a little pat on the butt after Avi made a Tiktok, leaning over the kitchen counter. After all, that little butt was too wiggly. Way too wiggly at times, enough that Asher had wondered if Avi was trying to hint at something before remembering that it was his fourteen-year-old brother, and filing it under him being a weird little dork.

“That’s the first Tiktok i’ve seen you make without this,” Asher moved his hands through the air, tracing a heart. It was Avi’s favourite dance, and must have had a hundred or so of them up.

“Girls were getting too needy for it, but not giving me many likes or comments.” Avi shrugged. “Thought they should earn it back.”

“Well… they are little girls. They don’t ‘know about love’ or anything,” The older boy shrugged, before swiping a cookie that Avi was about to eat. Nibbling on it as his little brother groaned. It was an older brother’s job to take their food.

“Yeah, yeah… but they are thirsty for you at times…” Avi giggled. “It’s all… ‘tell Asher I love him!’ or ‘will Asher marry meeeeeee’. Gross right?”

Once again, the older boy shrugged. He wasn’t interested in the little fangirls infesting Avi’s comments, all thirsty for him. He had his own comment sessions to deal with. Boys and girls from around the world enjoyed a teenage thirst trap, especially when he showed off some muscles. Though he could do without the constant harassment from some, spams and begging for marriage, dates or more from girls who didn’t know him remotely. Even on more sensitive content.

As much as he loved having fans, they could get a bit… much at times.

“It suuuuuuuucks mom won’t let the boys stay over!” Avi continued, moving on from his thirsty comments. Absently wiggling his butt again as he scrolled through some more random videos. Unaware of Asher’s emerald eyes gliding down his skinny body to the little butt shaking in his direction. “If you asked for your friends she’d say yes… I never get to,” 

“Y-you made a huge mess last time…” Biting his lower lip, Asher leaned back to enjoy the view. More than he liked. Admiring Avi’s smooth globes as his mind drifted back to before; Only this time Avi was sitting there naked, jerking off for his friends. 

“Did not… we only made some slime…” Avi whined.

A comment that had Asher breaking and laughing loudly. “I-I bet you did…”

Avi turned, propped up on an elbow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Like you don’t know…” Asher said.

“What are you talking abo-” Avi was barely able to turn around to see his brother bring his hand down on his ass, causing him to let out a moan. “ASHER!”

To his surprise it wasn’t their usual tiny tap on the butt. Rather, when Asher smacked Avi’s butt, he smacked it hard enough it would have jiggled. If not for Asher’s hand staying. Squeezing down on the soft flesh, cupping Avi like he was one of his girlfriends. Something that confused the fourteen-year-old. He tried to pull away and straighten up but the hand came with him, squeezing harder now that Asher could fit it all in the one hand.

Avi whined. “Dude…”

“Saw what you were doing earlier,” Asher almost purred to his little brother. Moving closer until his body was pressed to Avi’s. It forced the boy against the kitchen counter, and let him press two fingers down between Avi’s crack. A better hold for squishing his butt. “Think you’ve got a big cock, Avi?”

“Asher…” Avi groaned, trying to squirm away. “I-I was just joking with my friends…”

Asher kept the boy’s body pinned with ease. Enjoying having the upperhand on Avi’s smaller body. He leaned in, then pressed those two fingers firmly onto Avi’s puckered boy hole. “Sure,”

“A-And I don’t need to think! I am big!”

“Nah, I’ve seen that little baby worm in the shower and when you change,” Asher pressed his hips on Avi. Applying his weight on his left butt cheek, letting Avi feel the slight grinding motions. However, it was Asher’s fingers on his hole that really made Avi squirm. “Do you even know how to jerk it?”

“B-Bigger than yours…” Avi struggled to get out from the movements. “Wait what!! Y-YES! Of course, I do!”

Asher shook his head before his fingers started to move. Rubbing Avi’s hole slowly in small circles that made the boy struggle not to moan aloud for more. Then to add insult to injury, Asher’s other hand wrapped around Avi. Openly groping him in the kitchen. “So small… need your big bro to teach you how, Aaaaavi?”

“I’m not small! And t-teach me what!” Avi protested, yelping and squirming a little. Subconsciously pushing his butt back into Asher’s hand, then bucking his hips forward into the other. Grinding back and forth without meaning to. 

“To jerk off this little dick,” Asher’s hand massaged the cock slowly, gliding his palm over the throbbing member trapped in Avi’s shorts. After a few moments to let him moan, the hand continued upwards until hooking into Avi’s shorts. “Want me to show you how, little bro?”

“I-I know how! Why are you acting so weird…” Avi squirmed, not understanding why his normally cool older brother was being weirder than normal.

Running his thumb around the waistband, the older boy tugged it open an inch. Not enough to see his young cock yet. “You soooo need to learn,”

“I know how…” Avi tried once more, knowing at this point Asher wasn’t even listening.

His older brother seemed completely focused on jerking his cock, and for some reason it had his cock hardening. Feeling the growing weight in his hand put a smile on Asher’s face. He very slowly untied Avi’s shorts. Feeling no resistance as he pulled the cord loose and felt the fabric slip. Allowing his hand to slip down into Avi’s loose shorts, snaking through over his tight underwear until fully cupping the younger boy’s cock.

“A-Asher… everyone’s home…” Avi whined, nervously looking around the kitchen in fear.

“Let’s go to my room then,” While massaging his brother’s cock, Asher’s lips grazed along his collar and neck. Taking in his sweet taste and scent. Making Avi feel good, standing there with a hand down his pants. “Unless you like the thought of getting caught…”

Asher smirked then used his hips in order to grind against his younger brother, letting Avi know that the fourteen-year-old wasn’t the only hard Angel in the kitchen.

Feeling his big brother’s dick made Avi squeak. Not only was Asher feeling up his trembling, aching hard cock, but now grinding on his butt. He didn’t know where this came from. Asher was a straight thirst trap through and through in Avi’s mind. And yet, Avi couldn’t stop himself from melting against the muscular boy’s chest. Still moving his own hips back and forth, sliding his butt against Asher’s shaft. It was bigger than he expected from such a dork. The younger teen groaned internally that he was giving into his brother for the same elements that Asher’s crazed fans were. His brother’s body.

“So right here?” Without noticing it, Asher had started lowering Avi’s almost skin-tight white boxer briefs down his thin waist. Exposing Avi’s cock.

Avi let out a deep moan of longing. A sound he didn’t know he could make. It was enough for Asher to take as permission for his hand to snake around the young boy’s shaft; It was a slimming cock, standing at a decent five-inches long. A few thin barely visible veins ran down its length, disappearing into Avi’s messy nest; Blond tips and darker roots, much the same to his hair. But Asher was focused on its tiny little tip. The sensitive pink head squeezed between his thumb and forefinger. 

The rest of Asher’s hand was lazily stroking the boy’s sensitive cock.

“A-Asher! Someone could catch us!” Avi whined, his brother’s hand working his young five-inch cock.

“Well you didn’t tell me where we should go,” Pumping Avi’s cock, Asher found himself enjoying the smaller cock. It reminded him of his own when he was younger, before it had grown to its full length, matching the impressiveness of his body and muscles.

“N-ngh…” Thrashing in Asher’s hold, Avi didn’t want it to end. “Y-your room!”

Thankfully they could slip through the house with ease. Even with one boy having his dick on full display. With such a big house sneaking up to Asher’s room was a breeze, and the whole time Asher could feel their bodies together and Avi’s cock in his hand. Only releasing him to lock the door, before wrapping back around him and grabbing the cock. 

When his hand returned to it, Asher pumped at a vigorous pace. Pumping Avi fast enough he thought it would milk a load.

“AAAAH! Fuck, Ash!” He gasped. “I-if you don’t stop, i’m gonna…”

“Gonna what?” Asher whispered. His hand relented, replacing it by using his fingernails to drag down along Avi’s shaft.

“C-Cum, dork!” Avi whined.

Asher muttered into his ear. Thrusting his hips into Avi, he leaned away from his neck while letting the cock rest. “So you DO know about jerking off and cum! Good boy!”

“I told you!” Avi whined more, though his cock started to feel lonely the moment Asher stopped. At least his butt hadn’t been abandoned, Asher’s cock was still flush against his soft cheeks.

“And you were just going to let me go on!” Asher mocked him with a chuckle, fingers tickling Avi’s balls. “Get a handjob and not give me one back! You’re soooooo so mean!”

“A-Ash… come on… I-I need to cum...”

Grinding firmly on the younger boy’s soft butt, Asher once more latched his lips around Avi’s neck. Sucking and humming softly into his ear. Instead of jerking him off, Asher’s fingers were dancing along his tight ball sack. Tracing around the sensitive, twitching skin full of warm, lustful heat. Avi’s cum was churning in them. Turned on by the heat and Avi’s longing moans that practically begged for more, Asher rewarded him at last by running a finger down until meeting the tiny tip.

Avi squealed when Asher gave it another squeeze, moments before the hand folded around his cock. Resuming its work up and down his shaft, stroking the cut cock. Slow and tormenting at its slow speed. Inching along his shaft slowly.

“F-F-Fuck… A-Asher…”

As Asher did this, Avi subconsciously reached back until his hand found Asher’s cock. He tugged it away from his butt where his hand could rub it. Something that had the eighteen-year-old smirking. “Mmm, feel it Avi. Feel your big brother’s cock…”

Avi moaned as his hand kept feeling up and down the long shaft, throbbing and veiny, it felt so good to touch.

“Pull it out, little bro. Jerk me off and I’ll let you cum,” Asher whispered in his ear.

Avi shivered feeling his breath right next to him, his hand stroking faster, feeling turned on even more by his brother. Needy to have his cock milked, Avi managed to get Asher’s shorts down with a little help, letting his brother’s thick six and a half inch cock flop out. Its veins were more pronounced than Avi’s, and the thick bush around it was a little more tamed. Its bulbous head was slick, coated in precum when Avi’s palm closed on it.

“Good boy,” Asher’s teeth sunk into Avi’s neck gently, but his hand was anything but. Furiously stroking the length of his cock, pumping back and forth fast on the thin length. Eager to make the crying out boy cum all over the floor. “Cum, Avi! Shoot that little load! CUM!”

Avi wasn’t sure if it was because he couldn’t hold it anymore or because Asher ordered him so, but he could feel his hot cum churning as his cock began pumping its load out. Jets of cum shot out with intense force. Landing with light thuds on the floor. Like little white raindrops, milked by his big brother’s hand.

Asher found himself glad that he had requested the carpet be pulled for floorboards, for this very reason. Avi’s nut would be far easier to clean. Despite this, he continued. Squeezing and pushing up and down the length, being sure to milk every last drop, Asher didn’t stop until he was satisfied.

“Look at that fucking load… you made a huge mess!” Asher grinned wickedly.

Avi blushed. “You caused it…”

“Maybe I should make one too,” Thrusting into Avi’s warm hand, he let out a deep groan. The fingers tensed around his thick shaft, obviously not used to such a big size. “Mm! Avi, I’ll need more than just a hand… Ever had a blowjob? Or more importantly given one?”

“No!” Avi blurted out, blushing heavily at the thought.

Asher’s lips curled into a sly smirk. “Want to suck your brother’s dick, Av? It’s only fair,”

“N-No! H-How is it fair!”

“Gave you your first handjob, der! Unless ‘the boys’ have been jerking you off?” Asher fucked Avi’s hand with passion, growing harder in the right grip. He moaned out needily. Then used one hand to shove down the back of his brother’s shorts and cup Avi’s little ass again. So small and smooth. Perfectly silky in his palm. “Mmm, hope nobody’s used this!”

“N-no one’s good enough for it!” Avi muttered, blushing from the ass cupping.

Sliding his hand around on the little butt, gliding over the pale globes, Asher moaned. Throbbing in Avi’s hand just imagining the tightness hugging his cock. “I am though, right? Is your sexy big brother good enough for you, Av?”

Avi blushed, with the fourteen-year-old turning and looking away.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Soooo just go get my dick wet! You don’t even have to suck me, just get it nice and lubed up for you,” Asher coaxed him on. Letting his other hand slide up beneath Avi’s shirt and the nails caress Avi’s baby abs. So smooth, with the light touches of definition. Slimmer than Asher at that age, the perfect body for a sexy boy. “You want that, right? My cock all wet, your tongue all over me…”

“A-Ash…” Avi stuttered.

Asher smirked and moved his hands over to his own shirt, fingering the bottom of it before pulling it off to reveal his chest and muscular arms for his younger brother. The eighteen-year-old flexed a little, to make his muscles pop more. Avi blushing at the brownish pit hair on display, still lacking his own. Lovingly worshiping the chiselled six-pack with his bright eyes that couldn’t pick where they wanted to start. Asher’s V-lines, his throbbing cock, those godly abs or glass-cut pecs. It was all too sexy for Avi to focus.

“Wanna feel it?” Asher grinned, as he pulled his younger brother over to him. Letting Avi’s hand come up and began to lightly massage the skin, which deflated a little as Asher relaxed his flex. Hiding his abs slightly. But as the boy nervously caressed his body and let his finger’s message Asher’s brown little nipples, the hunk grunted out: “Mmm, yeah… just kneel down. You can worship more than my chest,”

Avi took the command with no argument, far past wanting to protest this. Kneeling slowly before his big brother. Both hands actively massaging Asher’s toned chest, enjoying the muscles beneath his palms. Though now he could not reach too high on Asher, barely brushing against his pecs.

“Come on, little bro,” Asher tapped Avi’s cheek with his cock. Wanting hands and tongues to worship every inch of him.

Avi blushed a little as he opened his mouth, sticking his slightly large tongue out. As he leaned forward and allowed the tip of his tongue to make its first contact with his older brother’s meaty six and a half-inch cock, the boy let his eyes closed. Not knowing if he could watch as his mouth worked a cock.

Tilting to the side, Avi apprehensively let his tongue glide down along his brother’s length. Surprised to find the salty sweetness tasted nice on his tongue. A little sweaty, and with a huge dose of musk the closer he got to the base. Not unpleasant. Avi moved back along it. This time slipping beneath it and lifting the cock with his tongue as he licked up to the tip again. When he got back to the sensitive flared head, it was softly engorging. A darker shade of pink, betraying Asher’s arousal.

Gigging at Asher’s almost submissive moan with his tongue flicking the tip, Avi lightly traced his tongue around his ridge.

“F-feels good?” He asked. All the while playing with Asher’s tensed up abs, sensually feeling up the muscles.

“It’s going to feel good when i’m in your tight little ass…” Asher purred, moaning from the sensations.

“I-I never… never said you-” Avi’s pale cheeks were pink. Despite rebuffing Asher’s efforts, he continued to slicken up the cock with his long tongue.

Asher smirked and reached down, using his muscular arms to pull the younger boy up to his feet. Pulling Avi in close. “What else did you think you were lubing my dick up for, other than for me to enjoy this…”

As he finished his sentence, he reached around. Cupping both ass cheeks and squeezing hard.

“Ooooh fu-fuck!” Avi leaned into it. Before he knew it, he was kissing his brother firmly. Both wide eyed, staring at each other with their lips wrapped up in a tender, long kiss. Asher was quick to shut his eyes. Avi took longer, but as the hands squeezed his ass, his eyes fluttered to a close.

Asher smirked, as the kiss broke. “Soo, is that a ‘Yes, fuck my little ass hard Big Bro’, Avi?”

“J-just do it!” Avi protested, finding the thought of Asher fucking him unusual, yet not wanting to lose the momentum as lust got over him.

With the smirk growing, Asher pushed Avi away from him. Shoving him down into the soft bed. He bounced a few times, but was interrupted by Asher’s rough hands flipping him over. With ease he yanked off Avi’s shorts to fully reveal that pale butt. One hand just had to glaze over the smooth globes once, giving the perky cheeks a squeeze. “Beg for my dick,”

Asher got on his knees, straddled over Avi’s legs. Using a thumb to push his tip on Avi’s perfect pink hole.

“B-Beg for my ass…” Avi blushed.

“Beg for my dick first!” Asher commanded. Giving Avi a firm spank for his cheek. Avi shook his head, moaning as Asher’s hands roughly groped and teased his ass cheeks. Asher smirked with a light growl. “Well if you don’t beg, then I’ll make you cry out for it…”

Avi didn’t get a chance to ask what Asher meant as the eighteen-year-old lined up his cock with his little brother’s pink hole and forced his way forward. Using all the strength his muscular body could muster up to ram brutally hard inside Avi’s tight ring. Splitting the virgin open with his meaty cock. Sheathing himself in his own little brother, who screamed into the bed feeling like his ass had just been torn in half.

Asher grinned widely, forcing his way the entire length before pausing. He didn’t want to break Avi in too hard, though he wasn’t going to go to light on the younger boy. Avi’s body was already turning on the young adult enough that he was struggling not to pound a load in, right then. He definitely needed Avi to go shirtless around him more, the young boy’s chest was delicious looking.

“AAAAGH! I-It’s too big, g-get out of me!” Avi begged. Growling into the sheets, pressed hard into Asher’s mattress. Feeling Asher grind his hips, moving the cock around inside. Then he let out a sigh when the cock started to pull out. Thinking it would pop free when it pulled at his hole. “Nghhh!” 

However, he screamed again when Asher rammed it all back in. Full force, holding nothing back. Ramming it right into Avi’s guts with a husky grunt. “Mmm, like that little bro? Like your big brother’s cock inside of you!”

Avi got the wind fucked from him with each thrust. Fucked mercilessly by his big, husky brother. Held down at the hips so Asher’s cock could drill deep into him.

“Umph! Ohfuck! Ash-Asher wait!” The boy cried at the top of his lungs, fucked too hard and fast to accommodate the bigger cock. Internally glad it wasn’t as big as the cocks he had seen in some of the porn, he had looked up on Asher’s laptop.

“No way! You’re taking this big cock soooo fucking good, Avi!” Asher fucked him like a jackrabbit. He laid down on the boy, pressing his muscles to Avi’s back. Moving his hips up and down fast as he could manage, driving the dick in and out like a blur. The thumping of flesh grew louder as Avi’s ass swallowed the dick, and Asher slammed into his small frame. “FUCK YES!”

Avi screamed loudly, his brain unable to process anything aside from the fact that Asher’s cock was inside him and utterly destroyed his ass. However, the more he felt it buried in his body the better it felt. Splitting him wide open, slamming away hard. “F-fuuuUUUCK!”

“Mmm, ready… for me to breed you, Avi!?” Asher grunted. Slamming his weight down on the boy, pounding his pleasure button. Putting all his muscles to work.

“Do iiiitttt!” Avi yelled, ready to take anything Asher was willing to give.

On the next thrust deep into his young body, Avi felt the eruption of hot cream Asher let out inside him. Copious amounts of his brother’s steamy hot load flooding his virgin ass, filling it to the brim. Squishing around the thick rod to fill every crack and crevice until it could fill no more. That’s when Avi felt it drooling down his crack then onto his balls. With Asher doing little more than tiredly grinding the cum deeper inside him. 

It was a strange sensation to feel the cum swimming around inside. The intense heat flooding his insides. No less, it was his big brother’s load. Doubling the strange factor.

“Shit… this is going to be messy to clean, huh?” Avi muttered. He would have cum outside, but Asher was proudly smiling. “What’r you so damn happy about! Hurting my butt?”

“Nothin’. I just fucked your virgin ass, bred it with my batter… and now that you’re way too sore to move… A NOOGIE!” 

Avi let out a blood curdling scream as Asher’s fist started to rub vigorously against his scalp. Messing up his wild blond mop with his strong hand. Completely breaking the post-orgasmic bliss with his rough and tumble.

“ASHER STOOOP! OW!” Avi tried to fend him off. But with Asher on top, and inside him there was no fighting it. Especially since Asher started fucking the wind out of him again and again. “Umph! Oof!”

Despite being completely naked and glowing in post sexual bliss, the brother’s found themselves wrestling for brotherly dominance. The sexual mood went away and their playful brotherly struggle returned.


End file.
